No Turning Back
by Xxwolfy-chanxX
Summary: A normal highschool girl gets biten by a vampire due to mistaken identity. Full summary inside


Full summary- A normal highschool girl gets biten by a vampire due to mistaken identity. Now that she is a vampire she does not want to go back to being a human which causes problems for the vampire that bit her.

A/n- Hope y'all like it please R&R!!

Discalmer- I came up with the idea and all the character so everything is original so I own this all !  
hahaha.. :)

--No turning back--

I looked in the mirror at myself. Wow I thought I looked good for once in my life. I was wearing a strapless blood red dress that showed a bit of my clevage with a sparkling black mask that covered half my face. I appplied some black eyeliner to make my golden brown eyes to make them stand out even more. Then some blood red lipstick to complement my plae skin due to the fact that I usually went out at night to do stuff instead of the day. To me the day time was too bright that you'd think it would cause you to go blind. Though the night offered peace and everything to me was just more beautiful and less hectic...the night to me was liked time had stopped. I was jolted form my thoughts as I heard my front door being banged on. I went to answer already expecting my best friend libby who was there to pick me up for a masqurade ball that I was being forced to go to. As soon as I opedn the door she ran in and jumped on me and gave be a death gripping hug.

"You look so HOT!!"libby saind screeching in my ear.  
"can't..Bre..a..T..H"  
"Oh. Sorry Ally." she said as a light pink blush began to apear on her flawless golden tan skin.  
I just nodded trying to regain my breath. "Ready to go then Lib?"

She nodded and lead the way out of my apartment building to her shinny red volvo beattle bug. I opened the passenger side and hoped into the leather seat and got comfortable. I sighed and decided since I spent atleast two hours getting ready I would sleep till we got there.

I opened my eyes when I felt a small hand jolt me awake. I mumbbled an incoherent"What?"

I heard my friend libby snicker at my speach and I just glared at her. Which she quickly silenced after she saw it my gaze. I laughed shaking my head and opened the door to get out to go to the masqurade. We started walking towards the large mansion that looked bigger than the white houses (really sad)! Libby and I follwed the other guest up the large stairs to the entrance. A very tall guy with blonde hair walked up to the door to knock. Already I was getting bad vibes off this guy. He would probaly be gorgeous to other girls but he was too sunshinny. If anyone even tried to compare us there probaly would be no comparison ... basicly the exact opposite of me and I planned to stay away from him the whole entire evening. The door opened revealing the butler. He opened the door to the guest and we all walked in. He led us up the grand staircase in the middle of the large marble floor room to large french doors that were to the left of the stairs. He opened the doors and we all walked in. I gasped, I looked around the room and very much liked the fact that it been decoated in an old victorian style because it suited the room. I looked to the left of me and noticed that libby had already been been asked to dance by a very hot guy if I do say so myself. I sighed and looked over to the large veranda were a few people sat to get cooled off from the dancing. I sighed wanting to feel the cold wind on my skin so I walked through the large mass of bodies to reach my destination. Once I was outside I walked away from the few people talking there to sit on a bench I found on the side.

I looked up towards the moon and closed my eyes closed. When I suddenly felt cold arms wrap themselves around my thin waist. I shivered at the feel enjoying it greatly. Hey I thought I was at a masqurade might as well have some fun. I felt his lips graze my cheek and eventually touch my lips. I moaned and got up from the bench so I could wrap my arms around his neck. We both leaned forward causing our bodies to move closer to one another. He moved his way down towards my neck and bit me and with that a rush of ecstacy, pleasure and pain corsed through my body as he sucked my blood.Man this guy was definetly kinky. Deciding he had enough I moved my head down towards his throat and bit hard causing cold blood to rush into my mouth. Amazingly it tasted good so good.I sucked and laped up his blood with my tounge and heard him groan with pleasure. I smerked and felt my kanine teeth began to grow and I bit down harder testing them and sure enough they slipped easily into his neck and sucked some more but eventually came up for air to kiss his lips. I parted his mouth open with my small pink tounge and felt his slip into mine. We both explored each other mouths until finaly I heard an annoying girl scream "DAMEON!! What the FUCK are you doing with that slut?" I instantly felt him stiffin and finally he looked at my face. How could he mistake me for that barbie girl. The only thing in common was the dark strait brown hair which I had straiten before I came here usually it was in long curls. I looked into his face and saw his bright green eyes bore into mine. He shook his head and finally released me. I so wanted right then and there just to wrap my arms around him and never let him go. I looked around finally aware of my surroundings and noticed we had the whole entire party out side staring at the confrontaion.

"How could you...you IDIOT!!" screamed the barbie girl.  
"Kate I'm sorry I thought it was you"  
"look at her dameon does she honestly look like me."

I looked towards her and saw the tears streaming down her face. I suddenly didn't care about any of these people. Something had changed me when he bit me and I drank from him. All that I cared about was him, libby and my cat sophi. I turned towards the large crowd and made my way through it to leave. I had no energy left and just wanted to be alone and cry. That barbie bitch had him wrapped around her finger and could tell just from the small conversation I heard. He would never want me. Weird I thought very weird why would I even car. I felt something for someone I didn't even know. My heart was aching so much it felt like it had been stabbed numerous times. I walked down the long staircase only to see Mr.blondie boy right there waiting we a very unhappy look on his face.

"what do you want?" I said once I was face to face with him.  
He just smiled and said."see you got bit by a vamp and were stupid enpugh to bit him back and drink his blood"  
"What? Vampire"  
All he did was shrug. "wait what gonna happen to me?" I whispered.  
"As long as you don't kill any human I won't kill you"  
"Kill me WHAT GIVES you the right to KILL ME"  
"vampire hunter"  
Oh fuck now I find out I am a vamp and he is a hunter. No wounder I din't like him he killed people well technically vampires but they still had feelings like humans. God he was really naive and barbaric.  
"Oh and one other thing when a vampire exchanges blood while doing something intimate they imediatly become mates.  
WTF this day was either the most confusing or most horrible day of my life. Now he was my mate, that was a good thing for me but not for him sadly and he was so hot!

A/n-R&R please!!tell me what you think? 


End file.
